Nobles and Neckbeards Sessions
Six friends/acquaintances graduate from an esteemed academy in the heart of the Sevoh Empire and get the idea (and permission from the headmasters) to establish and run their own Fortress, becoming Lords and Ladies in the process. While living the high life above the common rabble has its perks, it quickly becomes apparent that responsibility knocks with a hand that never tires... * Alphanumerics will be used to represent the order of past sessions when specific dates cannot be recalled! Friday, July 18th, 2014 Beaks, Gnilon, Jarrett, Jayce, Rika & Shilana have begun construction on their Keep, deciding on the centrally-located farming town of Rutch, with grant money from the academy, which will take some time to fully construct. As they oversee construction and go about their daily activities during the wait, a messenger from the King arrives to inform them that, before they can be deemed Lords and Ladies of the Empire, they must fulfill a task. A crown has been carefully hidden in a crypt not far from the site of their Keep, and they must prove their mettle by traversing its depths and returning with the royal symbol. Pooling their resources and combat prowess, they group enters the crypt and dispatch a small group of orcs found in a tomb below, claiming the crown left behind. Upon returning to the messenger and riding with him to the Capital to claim their Lordship, they discover that the orcs were manually placed there and were in the know regarding the test, and that it would have been preferred that they weren't slaughtered as they had been. Shrugs and sheepishness all around, cue the Benny Hill chase music as the group is chased out of the royal palace, titles in hand! Friday, April 3rd, 2015 Lords and Ladies from all over the Empire are invited to a massive masquerade party hosted by the Mage's Guild in Eldric's Crossing, including the Legion of Dööm and their distinguished guests. Jayce cannot attend due to interfering business plans elsewhere. At the party, a game is played where the attendees try to figure out the identity of a guest who is different from the rest, with Shilana coming out as the winner. Lady Llewlyn is antagonized by Gnilon, and much drinking occurred. Friday, April 10th, 2015 Jayce has left on a diplomacy mission with Kevin Zaon, his sister Rae, and their family friend Setsuna, and will return in several weeks. Meanwhile, incentive to begin mining operations at the base of the mountain just north of Rutch has sprung forth, only to be undermined by a disturbed colony of goblins during the initial scouting phase. After much hemming and hawing (nearly 3 weeks' worth, in fact), Rika and Lady Martell take a pair of guards to go and investigate the incident, with Shilana following at a distance and avoiding detection. Against their earlier intention, they wind up slaughtering the goblin colony in self-defense, only to catch sight of a winged goblin that they may or may not have seen by one or more of them, before. Shilana comes upon them as the battle is winding down, and saves one of the guards who fell during the attack. Upon returning to the Keep, the group finds that a ransom note has been sent to them, stating that Lady Llewlyn has been kidnapped and demanding 20,000 gold as payment for her release. The note implies a location of "where the mermaids swim" as a meeting place.